Crystal oscillators are commonly used to generate a clock signal at a very stable, precise frequency. The clock signal may be used to drive the control circuitry in a number of electronic devices, such as computing devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablets, disk drives, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., cell phones, music players, video players, game players, televisions, etc.). It is desirable to improve on prior art crystal oscillators to achieve increased performance for the electronic devices in which they are employed.